1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of discriminating a color of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of automatically discriminating a kind of an image, that is, whether or not an object image is a chromatic color image or an achromatic color image, has been proposed. In a multifunction peripheral capable of reading a document and acquiring an image, the kind of image acquired is discriminated, and according to the kind of image, a processing method of the image is changed.
A chromatic color image includes a full color image having mixed color expression and a specific color image not having mixed color expression. However, conventional techniques only discrimination whether the image is a chromatic color image or an achromatic image. Therefore, a technique capable of discriminating the kind of image in detail is needed.